The present invention relates to the field of driving devices for installing or removing specialized fasteners, such as eyebolts, hooks and the like.
Eyebolts and hooks are convenient ways to hang things in a garage or barn. However, installing eyebolts and hooks in such locations can be tiring, time-consuming and difficult. Recently AC or battery powered drills have been tried for installing the eyebolts or hooks. Various adapters are known for installing or removing eyebolts with drills. However, these devices are generally dedicated to one particular type or size of eyebolt or hook and are not very versatile. Moreover, many of these devices are elaborate and time-consuming to assemble and attach to the eyebolt or hook. Thus, there is a need for a simple yet effective device for installing and removing eyebolts or hooks.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of a device for installing and removing eyebolts or hooks that is reliable, effective in use, easy to use and inexpensive to make.
Another objective of this invention is a provision of a device for installing and removing eyebolts or hooks that is versatile enough to accommodate various types and sizes of eyebolts and hooks.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a device for installing and removing eyebolts or hooks that is adapted to be driven by a cordless or AC powered variable speed hand drill.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.
The present invention relates to a device for driving specialized fasteners such as eyebolts, hooks and the like. The driver has a body that includes an elongated driver head with opposite forward and rear ends and a central axis of rotation extending through the ends. The body has means thereon for detachably connecting the driver head to a source of rotary power, for example a drill.
The head has a centrally located longitudinal slot of a fixed width and depth bifurcating its forward end so as to form a pair of opposing side walls and a bottom wall. The driver has a threaded hole extending through one of the side walls so as to intersect the slot at a location near the bottom wall. A set screw matingly installs in the threaded hole. The threaded hole and set screw are sized and arranged so that the set screw releasably engages an upper quadrant of the eyebolt rod that rests on the bottom wall. Thus, the set screw provides a clamping force directed toward both the bottom wall and the other side wall so as to effectively secure the eyebolt or hook in the slot. The slot preferably extends completely across the forward end of the driver head so the fastener to be driven can be inserted from the side or the end of the head.
An optional counterbore in the forward end of the driver head can be used for clearance and location purposes when driving certain U-shaped hooks.